The Flower Returns
by Sleeze
Summary: Orihime a young girl who doesn't want to be protected by her friends or be in the backline. She met a mystery man that becomes her teacher. 6 months has past and she felt better about her self ss Ichigo feel a bit unusual of her and his feelings about her differs. [ Credits:- Punchies15 (from wattpad) and Sleeze ]


"Orihime , Orihime !" A male voice echoed through a hallway full of doors. Looking around opening each door searching for his auburned hair friend. He went to the last door and enter the room and saw the auburn hair goddess he approached toward her bed not making any sound to wake her up. When he got closer he admire her sleeeping and her finest beauty. Slowly his hand reach out to ward her cheek and carresing her soft cheek. Smiling at her.

"So you do care about me after all."Said by auburn women laughing next to the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!...HOW DID YOU DO THAT!...WHAT ITS A CLONE!" Dyan said.

"Duh...of coarse is a clone what else could it be stupid and what are you doing here in my room?" Orihime said.

"Hmmmmmm...oh yeah you have good news." He said

"So what is it?" She said with curious face.

"You and me are going to KARKUTA TOWN!" He said excitedly and Orihime didnt move an eye. "Orihime are you ok ?"

"AHHHHHHHH WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EARLY I AM SO EXCITED! TO SEE MY FRIENDS!"

"HEHEHEHE. Good I thought you were sad or mad at me for something."

"So when are we going!?"

"Hmmm...today if you like too?"

"LET GO RIGHT KNOW!"

"Ok..ok ...let change to the uniform first and met me outside ok?"

"Okay"

"Ichigo when is nee- san coming back from the soul society I miss her. I only one have left and my Hime she gone because ...you draw her away!" Said by the stuff animal kon.

"SHUT UP THE HELL UP KON YOU DONT KNOW WHY SHE LEFT!" Said by the orange spiking hair teen. He grabed Kon by the head and threw him out of the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That annoying basted." Ichigo said as he layed down on the bed. 'Inoue where are you?'Why did you leave?' Did you do it again to try to protect us?'Did someone threat you? DAMN IT I PROMISE TO PROTECT YOU! Huh I have to go to school.' He change to his uniform and went down stairs.

"Morning" Ichigo said.

"Morning" Yuzu and Karin replied.

"Do you want me to serve breakfast Ichi?" Said Yuzu.

"No thanks Yuzu I'm going to school bye guys." He left the house and kept walking to school.

"Dyan where did you get this motorcycle at?" Orihime said

"I build them like ...1 year ago and I love riding them so we can get to school faster. So Orihime do you know how to ride a motorcycle?"

"Yeah I do"

"Good... so pick one."

Orihime look at them and she saw a motorcycle that have red out line ,fill black and have a small hollow mask above of the wheel it reminded her of Ichigo's zanpakuto.

"So you like that motorcycle?"

"Yeah it look amazing ...I will pick this one Dyan."

"Ok ...you got the cool one."

"So where is the key to turn them on?"

"hahahahahahahahaha"

"What's so funny Dyan!"

"Silly girl it does not need key or gas to turn them on."

"So how do you turn them on!?"

"You have to use you spritaul pressure to turn it on and it fuel too, the more spiritual pressure the faster it go. It not a normal motorcycle Baka!" Orihime kicked him in his balls.

"HAAAAAA ...WHAT THE HELL ...WAS THAT FOR!" He touched his balls with both hands.

Orihime's right eye twitches and her vein popped out "That's for calling me stupid stupid!Now let's go!"

So Dyan sat at a black and green motorcycle. Orihime sat at her motorcycle and put on the helmet that was black . Those two ride at Hundo Mundo sand they were going fast. Orihime hair was flowing from the wind.

Dyan snap his finger and there was a portal to Karkura town. Dyan and Orihime went inside the portal then jump on the street with their motorcycle and head to school

"Damm it. It have been 6 DAMN month I have to get over I can't... Why did she left me, Tatsaki, Uryu, Chad and the rest of her friends without telling us!" Ichigo said then he felt a huge spiritual pressure.

"Why the hell ...it must be hollow ...but why is not my combat pass beeping?" He ask himself.

Then he stop at the sidewalk and heard motorcycle noise it was getting closer.

'The spiritual pressure is getting close'

Then he saw two motorcycle pass him fast he saw a long orang hair flowing in the air but can't see the face from the the black helmet. His heart pounding faster and it was Orihime. 'That spiritual pressure was familiar it was'

" IS HERE. He ran fast as he can to follow Orihime"

'When did Orihime learn to ride a motorcycle? And where did she got it?'She can get hurt and who is that guy.' DAMMIT I CANT CATCH UP TO THEM. WAIT they are heading to my school.! 'Orihime when I get there ,their is going to be a lot of explaining to do and I am glad you return home.'

'Was that Ichigo?'

"What's wrong Hime?'

"Don't call me that Dyan and we are here at my school!"

"Damn ...it so big for a school!"

"I know let's park the motorcycle."

"Ok so this you school right?"

"Yeah it is. I want you to meet my friends and my best friend Tatsaki... OH NO!"

"What's wrong!?"

"I have to see Tatsaki right now she must be worry sick about me!"

So she ran to the school and Dyan followed her.

School Hall

'Orihime where are you?' Tatsuki sighed then she heard someone calling her so she turn away and gasp it was Orihime. " ORIHIME! " Orihime ran to Tatsaki and hug her so tight.

"It can't be true it must be a dream."

"No Tatsaki it not a dream it real ...I miss you so much" Tatsaki hug her tight and startED to cry on her shoulder.

"It's ok I'm here Tatsaki I promise to never leave your side ever again."

"I miss you a lot ...I thought something bad happened to you."

"Don't worry I will tell you everthing at lunch right Dyan."

"Orihime who'se Dyan?"

"AH I forget this is Dyan and she is Tatsuki."

"Nice to met you Tatsuki." Dyan said

"So are you two dating or what?"

Those two turn shade red and said "NO WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

"Ok sheesh you don't have to yell...I miss you Orihime."

"Me too."

ORIHIME ORIHIME ORIHIME

She turn around and gasp Ichigo. Ichigo ran to her and hugged her waist tight.

"Orihime I thought something bad happen to you ?What happen?"

"I...I am ok I was not in danger...I was with Dyan for 6 months."

"WHO THE HELL IS DYAN?!"

"I am Dyan and you are so rude you know."

He turn around and saw a guy with black hair, blue eyes, tall, peach skin and look muscular like him.

"So you are Dyan right?"

"Yes.I already told you."

"So are you the one who took her?!"

"No I didn't took came with me by her choice that I offer to her." He said calmly.

Ichigo turn around and faced orihime.

"Is it true you left us for him?!"

"No of coarse not ...the reason I was gone for 6 month because of training."

"Thats why you were gone for 6 DAMN MONTH IS FOR TRAINING!"

"Yes SILLY! That why I left and went Hueco Mundo to train with Dyan."

"WAIT IN HUNDO MUNDO IS HE A...?"

"Relax Ichigo I am not an arrancar or espada. I am human that have special power like hime..."

"Wait ARE YOU TWO D...DATING!"

"NO! WE ARE NOT DATING NOR A COUPLE" The two shouted at the same time.

'Good' Ichigo said to himself.

"Wait did you just insult me? ..." Ichigo said

"Yes I did. It not really a big deal."

"Ok your right it not a big deal..."

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

"Orihime we will be late for class we should go now?" Tatsuki said.

"Ichigo. Tatisaki. You should go we will catch up to you later." Orihime said

"Are sure Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes don't worry to much?"

"OF COARSE I HAVE TO WORRY YOU WERE GONE FOR 6DAMN MONTHS."

"HUH?"

"Ok I will go...at lunch you are going to explain ever thing."

"Fine I will... I promise.

"Me too" Dyan jumped in.

"Dyan this is a shovel and rake conversation so we don't need a hoe." Ichigo said as he walked.

"Then why is that bitch Orihime here?" Dyan whispered.

"Don't fucking call her a bitch!" Ichigo turned around and was about to knock Dyan out and Orihime stopped him.

"Ichigo... J..just go..."

"CLASS today we have one new student and a old student that return...So come here Orihime and Dyan!" Ochi-Sensei said. As Orihime and Dyan enter the class room.

"INOUE-SAN Is back ...but how... It impossible...wait her spirtual pressure is strong like Ichigo and me...but who is that guy." Uryu said.

"Welcome to your new class new student and old Orihime and Dyan you are going to sit at...the front that is empty." They sat and pay attention of Ochi-Sensei's lecture .

"Huh Orihime has changed a lot and her spiritual is strong I could sense it right away. I'm really happy that she's here I miss her laugh,her smile,and even her crazy imagination,but she changed I can tell by her act.I have to ask her why she left for training with that Dyan does she need training,she have me to protect her...I have too find out."

School Roof

Dyan and Orihime went to the school the school roof and saw Tatsaki, Uryu, Chad, Chizuru, Keigo, Mizuiro and Ichigo eating their lunch.

"HIME CHAN MY ANGEL I MISS YOU MY LOVE.!" Chizuru ran to Orihime to hug her but she got punch at the face hard and went flying it was Orihime.

"Chizuru when are you going to learn to STOP TOUCHING ME IT REALL PISSES ME OF!"

Every one look at her who was shock that she punch at the lesbian and yell at her.

"AH That HURT HIME!Why happens to my sweet little hime?"

"Hey do you want another punch this one is free!"

"Wow Orihime! You just punch someone that pissed you off. I didn't even know that .You have change a lot haven't you." Tatsuki said in amazement.

"Yeah it really does...I never showed my true emotion...So I fake too be a happy Orihime...I was not that happy it was just fake so you will not be worry about me and even my anger I hold it in. All this time."

"So you just fake it. It look so real. I didn't know you hold your anger in for this long." Uryu said.

"Ok this not really necessary to talk about. So Orihime why did you leave to Hueco Mundo to train with Dyan?"

"Yes she did, I am the one who train her and she learned really fast and even her bankai in 1 day." Dyan said.

"Wait you learn you bankai of Shun Shun Rikka?" Uryu said.

"No exactly ...it's not from pins. I got a new power after we saved you from the majestic."

Ichigo didn't move and wide eye looking at the floor,thinking how strong Orihime is now.

"Um...Ichigo... are you okay?"

"Yup she change...now she is strong ,not the weak one anymore and innocent. She defies change by Dyan that basterd! So I should not make her piss." Ichigo said to himself. "Yeah I am alright Orihime so what is you you zanpakuto look like." Ichigo asked her.

Orihime: there are sword their are big just like your sword and I have two,they are really heavy.

"No kid they are heavy ass hell...I can't even pick them up only Orihime...she is really strong and even she can carry you big man or even a elephant or a building perhaps?!" Dyan said.

"Really! You can carry chad or even heavy stuff.?" Ichigo said.

"Yup she had intense training...She almost die like 5 times."

"WHAT!..YOU ALMOST DIE 5 TIME IN TRAINING!?" Uryu shouted.

"Pretty much...HEHEHEHE." Orihime said while rubbing her neck

Ichigo was going to punch Dyan but Orihime grabbed his fist and flip him over.

"Ahhhhhh it,fuck..ing hurt. Why did you do that Orihime?" Ichigo said with a shocked expression on his face.

"For being an idiot Ichigo...what else,yeah I die from training it was more advanced than your training Ichigo. I got heal by my Shun Shun Rikka.I got killed by a hollow, Vasto Lorde, and an Arrancar.

"YOU BASTERD YOU GOT HER KILL BY YOUR TRAINING!" Ichigo shouted.

"Calm down Ichigo. Sheesh man ...she fight good now. She can defend her self from hollow and perverts too. She make a bad ass fight. She defeated me like 10 time and then heal me don't make her piss off just warning you. Her bankai is dangerous anyway to expose." Dyan said.

"Impressive Orihime you have the will to fight now. I am proud of you!" Tatsuki laughed.

"Ahhhhh my hime is now a punk like ichigo! Not my angel any more." Chizuru cried and Orihime's right eye twitched from the comment.

"So what are you zanpakuto name Orihime?" Chad asked.

"They are call Akuma Tsuihouha".

"It looks really cool they are black have chain at the handle,have sharp edges,her sword look the same but one have more sharp edges then the other almost the size of a human and black flame with blue." Dyan said

"Can we see it?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah I can summon it."

"You can summon it with out being a soulreaper.?"

"I am not really soul reaper... so all of you have step back"

Then two big sword appear in thin air each side of Orihime then she grab it each side of her arm,then the flames surround the swords. Everyone gasp except Dyan.

"Orihime they are big and look amazing! Even the flames!" Tatsuki said.

"Yeah..." Orihime sighed. "I have an inner world too and I met my zanpakuto and my hollow,she always want to fight me." Everyone was shock except Dyan and Orihime.

"WHAT did you say,that you have a hollow.?!" Everyone was shocked except Dyan.

"YOU BASTERD !...YOU FUCKING PUT A HOLLOW INSIDE HER." ichigo was going to beat the shit out of him but chad grabbed both of Ichigo's arms." WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CHAD!? ...WHY ARE PROTECTING HIM!?"

"I KNOW ICHIGO JUST CALM DOWN!? " Chad said.

"Is it true? ...that you have a hollow ...inside of you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes it true ..." Orihime sighed.

"Huh this is a lot drama...I am out of here. Orihime I will sent you a text of the address of the new ...good luck!" Dyan flash stepped to his motorcycle.

"Grrrrrrr. You asshole!" Orihime sighed. "Sorry about that."

"NO MY HIME IS A MONSTER!... JUST LIKE ICHIGO!" Chizuru cried.

"If you don't be quiet out,iswear you will never...see light ...ever ..again!" Orihime said twitching and Chizuru got quiet.

"Please understand that I am not a threat. I can control my hollow now. I came here to see my friend that all. I miss you guys a lot. I will answer all question after school at Urahara shop."

"Ok she's right. I am glad your back Orihime" Ichigo said.

"Me too. Lunch time is going to over. So we should go now?" Orihime said.

"Can I ask you something?" Ichigo said.

"Sure...what is it?"

"When did you learn how to ride a motorcycle and where did you get it?"

"You have a motorcycle? Where did you get a motorcycle? When did you learn how to ride one?" Uryu said.

"I didn't know you ride a motorcycle!? You can get hurt or have a accident!?" Tatsuki shouted.

"Dyan built me a motorcycle,but it's not a normal one. It ruins on spirtual pressure. I learnt how to ride one when I was thirteen my neighbor teached me how." Orihime said.

After school

Orihime walked to her motorcycle and saw Ichigo coming to her.

"Hey ...so what did you think about my motorcycle?" Orihime asked.

"It looks awesome. It looks like my zanpakuto. I wish I could ride one."

"Do you want a ride because we are going to Kisuke's remember. I can give you a ride."

"Sure."

"Good so you have to wear this." Orihime handed him a red motorcycle helmet and she put on her black helmet. Orihime and Ichigo sat on the motorcycle. "Ichigo hold on to my waist tight."

"Yeah got it" Orihime drived the motorcycle and went fast..

"Um..um..Ichigo can I ask you something. I really want to do it with you." Orihime said.


End file.
